Bridezilla
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: You see... this was all Sakura's fault. She's the one who told Ino she could help. Poster Boy sequel. AU
1. Preface

_**Bridezilla**_  
><strong>A bridezilla is a difficult, unpleasant, perfectionist bride.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was rare to get time away from Ino unless Sasuke surprised her with a weekend trip away without phones or well her phone because Ino didn't have Sasuke's cell number and he had pretty much told Naruto if he was to give it to her Sasuke would gladly explain to his five month niece a few year later why his father was super glues to the front door for a week.<p>

Which scared Naruto more than Ino did when she threatened to make sure that he'd never have more children.

Sakura sighed as she snuggled up close to Sasuke. "Thank you." She mumbled as she laid sleepily against him as they watched a movie that was on tv.

"Hn."

"Don't be so mean." Sakura pouted but let a quiet giggle escape her. She had somehow learned how to speak Sasuke-ese from spending so much time with him during the first couple weeks of spending time with him when they first met.

Sasuke still didn't know how she had picked up on understanding him usually only Naruto understood him because of being friends since childhood.

"Aa... I still don't understand why you don't just tell Ino she can't help anymore..." Sasuke mumbled against her hair as he pressed a soft kiss there.

"Because I can't break her heart..." Sakura sighed as she sat up. "We really shouldn't have just disappeared like that... You know what happened the last time she came running to my apartment you scared the living day lights out of her." She sighed again as she got up.

"Where exactly are you going now?" Sasuke asked quite confused on why his wife was getting up now at exactly two in the morning.

"Can't a girl go pee?" Sakura said rolling her eyes before closing herself into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ino was a mess. She had tried Sakura's cell, Sakura's apartment number, Sasuke and Sakura's home number and she still couldn't get through to Sakura. There was only nine more months left before Sakura's wedding and it had to be perfect.<p>

As the blond woman ran through all the phone numbers she owned to reach Sakura she stared at the list she had written earlier that day of everything left to be done.

She still had to find a dress and a venue. Heck she even still had to figure out the guest list and what was to be served at the reception. This was no time for Sakura to go off gallivanting around with Sasuke who knows where.

Pouting she called Hinata knowing that she may happen to know where Sakura might be.

"Hi Hinata-chan." Ino chirped.

"Ung. Why are you calling at three in the freaking morning?" Naruto's voice boomed from the phone.

"Because I need to get a hold of Sakura. She's disappeared with Sasuke again and she left her phone or something. Do you know were the love birds are at?"

"Ino. It is three in the morning. Surely if they wanted to talk to you Sakura would curse you out before hanging up on you and no I don't know where they are at. I don't care where they are at and you should go to bed." Naruto sighed before hanging up the phone.

Ino stared at the phone in shock was she just told off by Naruto. The stupid man who couldn't even tell when milk expired but yet able to keep a job at the local fire department.

She pouted before looking down at the list she had written again. "Oh! What about their honeymoon where do they wanna go? Do they wanna go somewhere fancy?" She babbled to herself until a hand came out of no where and took the note pad she had been using away.

"Bed." Shikamaru yawned. "Now."

"But Shika-kun!"

"I promise it will be there when you wake now." He said using the same demanding tone he had when he said now the first time around.

Ino only pouted before trudging upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her lazy boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Hn." Sasuke muttered into his phone as he pulled it off the night stand of the hotel room.<p>

"Ino called again." Naruto whined.

"Aa."

"Don't Aa me teme. I'm tired of her calling here. Make Sakura-chan do something about it!"

"I'm trying dobe." Sasuke snapped before snapping the phone shut. Sasuke was most definitely tired of Ino's antic and they needed to stop. He was not going to let Ino ruin Sakura's perfect wedding on her.

He knew Sakura had wanted a small private wedding where Ino was trying to throw this big and fancy kinda wedding on her. That was the whole reason why they eloped not to deal with the hassle of all the planning but Sakura had to go and open her mouth about possibly a actual wedding in Konoha for her family and their friends.

"She called again." Sasuke said once Sakura made herself comfortable in his arms again.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>This is more or less just a teaser of what's to come. But I had this splendid idea half way through writing Poster Boy and had to write it... This one will probably be a Five to Six chapter long story without including this little teaser I've written for you guys. :3 You'll have to wait till after this weekend for me to actually get anything written.<strong>

**By the way Bestest most best friend in the world you are insane but I love you and I couldn't stop giggling over the review you left me on Poster Boy. I'd make those fancy _less than three hearts_ but Fanfic doesn't recognize the darn less than sign D:**

**Now Review my lovelies.**


	2. Chapter One

Sakura didn't expect for the blond to thrust a dress into her hands and push her into a dressing room. This wasn't how dress hunting went. Well I'm sure unless you knew the store owner themselves or owned the said bridal store they were in but they didn't know the owner nor did either of them own it so Sakura waited for Ino to go hunt down another dress before quietly slipping out of the room and looking a consultant who kinda hovered back away from them but close enough to kick them out if need be.

"I'm so sorry for my friend. Shes a little crazy." Sakura said not meeting the consultants eye. She felt bad cause this would be the third store they would have been thrown out of and Sakura really didn't like how Ino was doing this. She knew how dress shopping worked and she knew Ino despite her protest was doing it all wrong. "Uhm... Excuse me would there possibly be a way I could set a appointment up for a later date perhaps without my crazy blond friend here?" She asked finally meeting the other woman's eye and gave a small smile.

"Oh of course. Honey let me just get your name and number. Then I'll call you once I check the calendar. When is the wedding?" The consultant asked with a smile spreading over her lips.

Sakura let a sigh out before getting read to answer. "We're not sure of the date yet but we're thinking somewhere in May or June of next year. Oh I'll give you my husbands number because my friend there would raid my phone trying to find out whats going on." Sakura said before giving the information to the woman. "Thank you so much." Sakura grinned finally. She ran through her mental check list of what was still to be done. While Ino ran around planning her huge wedding of Ino's dreams Sakura used the time that Ino was running around finding stuff for Sakura to try on to plan her dream wedding around Ino.

* * *

><p>Pouting as she entered their bedroom Sakura flopped down face first into the large bed filled with paper work and a couple boxes of Chinese food. "That bad?" Sasuke asked as he shuffled some paper work away.<p>

"Mf mof morse man mepted..." Sakura groaned into the bed.

"What?"

"It was worse than expected." She groaned out again as she pulled her head up. "We got kicked out of three stores and Ino got herself permanently ban from that really nice tea shop just down from your office. Luckily I convince the manager I wasn't a problem there and they lifted my 'ban' right away." She sighed.

Sasuke suddenly started to laugh which caused Sakura to pull the box of food he had just been eating out of to her face to smell. "Are you alright?" She asked as Sasuke's laughter died down. Of course she loved to hear him laugh cause it was very rare to hear out of him.

Sasuke smiled before nodding and kissing his wife's hair. "Perfectly fine. You however are stressed of this for no reason. Also someone named Ichi from some bridal shop called my phone looking for you." Sasuke murmured as he pulled Sakura up into his arms.

Quickly kicking off her shoes Sakura pulled herself completely onto the bed and sighed as she leaned against Sasuke. "And did you talk to her?"

"For a few minutes... You have an appointment next week at two and yes I've already cleared it with you boss and obliviously I can come and go as I please at the office."

"Is that why you're home today cause you couldn't handle the guys at the office?"

"Hn. Actually it was the red head Itachi hired. She keeps trying to catch my attention and it's failing miserably." He snorted and Sakura shook her head.

"Should I come in and just kiss you senseless in front of her?" Sakura teased before laying back into Sasuke arms.

* * *

><p>Groaning as she finally woke up Sakura sat up after realizing Sasuke wasn't in bed with her. Muttering under her breath about how mean he was to leave her alone like that on such an unusually cold morning.<p>

She pouted as she finally got up before realizing the shower was running. Running over to the shower she jumped into the shower and wrapper herself around Sasuke's soapy frame.

"You shouldn't leave me to freeze to death." She muttered as a violent shiver went through her body.

"Sorry. I forgot you kick the covers off in your sleep." Sasuke replied before giving her a kiss. "Here." He muttered as he moved from the spraying water and let Sakura stand under the warm water.

Finally warming back up Sakura sighed in happiness before being pulled out from under the spray so Sasuke could wash off.

"Meanie." Sakura pouted which only caused Sasuke to smirk. Sakura's inability to call curse at him was cute. Sure she could curse out Naruto or even Neji but she just couldn with him. "Stop being mean." Sakura pouted before pushing on his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes Sasuke shut the water off before pulling a towel to wrap around himself then a second towel to wrap around Sakura. He shook his head as he watched Sakura suddenly wrap the towel around her shoulders and pressed herself to him again. "You're still so warm." She sighed as she laid her forehead against his chest.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Sasuke been in a bridal shop. Last time was Naruto's wedding nearly three years ago. Not much had changed but also it did look the style of dresses changed a little.<p>

He nearly snorted when Sakura pulled him towards a bunch of dresses she had decided to show him. "Those aren't dresses." He stated. "They are scraps of fabric sewn together."

"Exactly but Ino seems to think they are perfect." Sakura muttered pulling out a dress that would stop at the top of her thighs if she were to wear it. "I'm not looking for something slutty. Just something comfortable and pretty." She smiled before putting the dress back and rejoined Sasuke at the other end of the racks.

Sasuke sighed and kissed her temple and laced their fingers together. "She's going to kill you for not letting her be here with you." He murmured into her hair with a smile.

"She'll live."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First actually chapter of Poster boy and it's mostly just shameless SasuSaku fluff. Haha. I have had half of this written for the past two days but didn't get around to it til today and I have some free time to actually write and get some stuff posted before the Holidays. :)<strong>

**Sooo if I don't get around to updating before the first of the year Happy Holidays everyone. Have fun and stay safe. :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas for those who celebrate it. Those who don't and celebrate other holidays I hope you are having a great whatever holiday you celebrate. :)**

* * *

><p>"So... What do you think?" Sakura asked as she modeled a wedding dress for Sasuke. It was white and kinda poofy and not really Sakura's style but she had said she wanted to try everything.<p>

"You look like a pastry." Sasuke muttered as he glanced up from his phone and sighed. If had to have been the fifth dress she had tried on and truth be told he was tired of looking at ugly dresses. His phone dinged in his hand and he glanced at it before snorting. "Sasuke, Would you like to go out this evening at six for dinner? Karin." He read out loud as he looked back up at Sakura.

"How'd she get your number? Much less your personal number? SHOOT! Sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura said meekly as she blushed a sudden color that could compete with her hair. "I forgot I called the office from your phone when you took my phone instead of yo-" She babbled until Sasuke stood up and kissed her to stop her talking.

"It's fine. I'll block her number if I have to." He murmured. "Now change." He said turning her back to the amused looking consultant smiled at her before leading her off to the dressing room again and Sasuke sat back down before ignoring his phone.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she stared at the dress she was about to put on. She didn't like it at all because it reminded her of her aunt's wedding dress and she despised that aunt. Sucking it up she pulled it on with the help of Ichi the consultant zipping up the back of it.<p>

She swished around for a few seconds before frowning. "I don't really like this one... It reminds me to much of family who isn't fond of me..." She muttered.

"Would you like to show it to him?" Ichi asked in a understanding tone then smiled when Sakura shook her head no. "Alright well lets see. We've got this one you have tried on yet." She said as she held up another dress that was lacy.

Sakura smiled slightly as she looked at it. "It's pretty. But does the lacy part come off?" She asked curious on it then let her smile widen when Ichi nodded.

"Yup. It comes off after the ceremony so you can party the night away without ruining the lace." The blueish black haired woman smiled as she unzipped Sakura. "It's actually a cheaper dress that some of the others you tried on."

Sakura watched as the consultant pulled the dress from the bag and hanger and held it up for her to see without the lace part and she smiled. "It looks beautiful." Sakura said in awe. She hoped trying it one would make it the one.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Hearing someone clear their throat Sasuke looked up as Sakura walked right onto the main floor. He stared in surprise on how well it looked. He didn't think she would go for lace or something with sleeves but smiled as he noticed that she was practically glowing in the dress.<p>

Standing up Sasuke met Sakura in the middle as she took the step up onto the little pedestal to look in the mirrors. "Hi." She said kinda watery but still smiling.

"Hi." Sasuke whispered back to her and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful." He stated as Ichi came up with a veil behind them.

"I didn't know if you wanted a veil or not so I pulled one or two." Ichi smiled as she watched the couple in the mirrors. "Also Sakura there is the option of putting a sash on the dress usually we put a big black bow there but some brides like it with out it." She explained.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura before giving her a little grunt and Sakura laughed. "Do I want a veil. Do you want me to wear a veil?" Sakura asked as she glanced at Sasuke who shrugged at her but smirked. "No veil it is then." Sakura giggled.

"Perfect. Now about costs." Ichi said with a small wince cause she knew that Sakura mentioned a lower budget than the cost of the dress.

"Hn. I'm buying it." Sasuke shrugged before hearing Sakura gasp.

"No Sasuke-kun I don't wanna do that to you. It's probably to much and it's alright if I pay for it..." Sakura babbled.

"I'm buying it." He said again. "Sakura you don't have to worry about it sucking me dry. The whole reason I have that apartment is because it's close to the office and close to you." He sighed. "You really think that the head of the company who spends more time with his then girlfriend at her apartment or flying back to his parents needs an actual house?" He shook his head amused.

"Bu-" Sakura stared but was shushed but Sasuke. "Fine."

"Go change so we can pay."

"Ichi can you come help me out of this..." Sakura asked looking at the consultant who smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Pouting as she entered their bedroom Sakura ignored Sasuke. "Sakura." Sasuke sighed as he watched his wife act childishly. "Are you really that mad at me for buying your dress?" He asked.<p>

"Yes."

Sasuke chuckled quietly before walking up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her. "It honestly wasn't that bad and you loved it so I had to buy it for you." He hummed softly as he kissed her neck. "Plus. I like buying you things... You deserve to be spoiled more often." He smile and kissed her hair.

"But Sasuke-kun you could seriously could have used it on something more useful. Like food or a house or something." Sakura protested.

"It makes you feel beautiful. Therefore it's useful." He shrugged but finally stopping her protests by turning her around and kissing her. "Accept the fact I bought it and I'm not going to to go broke because of it." He muttered in between kisses.

"Ino is going to be so pissed." Sakura muttered finally giving into Sasuke and pulled him closer.

* * *

><p><strong>This is flufftastical. XD I fell in love with writing this chapter.<strong> **Side note the dress I described is real... It's a dress of David's Bridal... I wanted something to base it off of so I went dress hunting. I kinda like it but I'd never wear it. Xp(Besides probably around the time I do actually get married it will be like so outdated that it doesn't exists anymore... o.o) **

**Anyways ignore my mindless babbling. Dress is really. The whole dress hunting thing is based off of watching Say Yes to the Dress on TLC. I still babble like a crazy person. Oh and thank yous for reading this story.**

**So my favorite readers of the whole entire world I'd love if you review. It motivates me ANDDDD I love reading your reviews. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello my dears I hope you had a great New Years! I am sorry for the wait. I've been busyy... I just recently started skating again after a three week break, and school has started once again for me... Yay.**

**Oh and SilenceIsTheKey Yushhh! That's the dress I pictured... If you wish to see a picture of the dress check out the review with the link in it. (: That's the dress I envisioned Sakura in. :D**

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?" A very upset and angry blond yelled as her Styrofoam cup broke and sent all the liquids in it to the floor. "How could you do that Sakura. You promised I could help you with this and now you're going behind my back to find a dress with out me?" Ino said angrily at the pink haired woman who sighed and sunk lower into her chair. She was nearly level with the table now feeling like crap for what she did to her best friend.<p>

"But Ino. Understand this. I can't those kinda dresses you wanted me too... I'm not the flashy type you know that." Sakura sighed as she adjusted herself in her chair. Sasuke had been right Ino was pissed.

Taking a deep breath she looked at her friend. "Look Ino I love what your trying to do for me but it's like you've over taken everything. One night I still was in charge of figuring out the theme and the flowers and what colors I wanted the next day I wake up to find you pretty much over top of me telling me you've found the perfect venue and these amazing flowers and what colors go best with them and everything." Sakura said gulping in a breath of air as her friend stared at her.

"I don't get it... I was only trying to help Sakura..." Ino said quietly. She looked down at her lap and just kinda shut herself down.

"Ino... You were but you weren't listening to me. I don't want something big and fancy. I want a small wedding for my close friend and my family to come too. That's a total of twenty people on my side and Sasuke-kun only wants a couple guys from the office and their families to come. So that's like a totally of Fifty people tops." Sakura said sitting up and putting her hand over Ino's. "You were planing your wedding instead of mine." She said softly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Ino said so quiet Sakura almost didn't hear her. "I guess you right. I got so wrapped up into planning my dream wedding I forgot all about what you wanted." Ino said looking up sheepishly at Sakura who smiled back.

"Well... You can still help me just keep in mind that I'm the one in charge." Sakura giggled. "You can help me with flowers and finding a venue today."

"Oh." Ino said as she bit her lip. "I have a date with Shika... He said that he wanted to take me out today cause it's his only day off for a while." Ino said frowning. "He had been planning it since before you were engaged. Oh. I've been blowing him off like crazy. Sakura help me!" Ino said suddenly panicking.

Sakura started to giggle at her friend who started to flail her arms around. She smiled widely and waited for Ino to stop. "Go find him and go on your date. I can look around on my own for a little bit. Besides Sasuke-kun takes lunch in about thirty minutes I'll meet up with him and we'll go looking for a nice venue until he has to go back." Sakura smiled.

* * *

><p>"Then she squeezed the living daylight out of me and left me with the check as she ran to go find Shikamaru." Sakura sighed as she strolled hand in hand with her husband towards a small church they always passed on their way to the airport.<p>

Sasuke chuckled quietly and shook his head as Sakura continued to babble about her day so far. "This is a cute little place." Sakura finally said as they stood in front of the church looking at it. It was small and a worn down white. Sasuke only shrugged he didn't really care where they were to get married just as long as he got to watch Sakura come down the aisle in her dress.

"It's cute but we've never really been church-y kinda people... and I'd really like more floral wedding." Sakura hummed after looking at it for a second and was suddenly tugged away. Looking at Sasuke who was leading her to an unknown place he pulled her along until they stopped at a bus stop. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." The man shrugged again then kissed her sweetly. "I think I might have a place." He murmured as he pulled away from her as the bus pulled up and let them on.

Sakura looked at him curiously as he pushed her down into the only avaible seat left on the bus. He took hold of the over head bar and looked back down at her with a smirk on his face. Sakure thought of all the places that he could possibly take her but none of them seemed like a place where a wedding could take place. Maybe some of the things that'd happen after a wedding but not an actually wedding.

Riding for at least a good twenty minutes Sasuke suddenly held his hand out to her. Taking it and standing up he lead her off to a neighborhood filled with large houses. Sakura looked at him confused as he dragged her along to one house that was everything Sakura's dream house was.

Sasuke let his smirk grow when he noticed how in awe his wife was.

Looking at Sasuke before back at the house it finally registered he was pulling her towards it. "Sasuke-kun?" She whispered unsure if she had figured it out right.

"Welcome home." He said softly before kissing her softly. Pulling back he pulled her up the drive way and to the other side of the fenced off yard. Inside was a garden that was to rival his mothers back in Oto. Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise and gave him a questioning look. "My father owned the house back when he opened up the building over here and never sold it to anyone. I had pretty much forgotten about it until our trip to Oto... He handed me the keys and muttered something about holding on to the home for the first one to get married." Sasuke shrugged and pulled Sakura through the garden to one open spot.

"It's perfect." She smiled as she looked at it. She then turned to Sasuke and kissed him no so gently before hugging him tightly to her. "It's perfect." She whispered into his chest this time.

* * *

><p>It was the next day when Sakura showed Ino the house. Ino's jaw had dropped to the floor and leaned against a wall. "You're going to live here?" Ino finally asked looking at her friend. Sakura smiled and nodded. Ino shook her head and let a whistle out.<p>

"Sasuke said his father gave him the keys while we were in Oto..." Sakura giggled quietly as she ushered Ino out of the garden and back to her car. "Come on we still need to figure out the reception and where we are gonna seat the guest."

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't mind when Naruto dropped by the Konoha Uchiha building but he hated listening to the man tease him. "So Teme's finally got a wife and a house." Naruto said in a teasing tone. "Is there a baby next?" He smirked and continued to recall how Sasuke said he'd never settle down.<p>

"If you don't stop speaking I will have no probably banning you from this building." Sasuke finally snapped at Naruto who stopped talking instantly. He had heard that voice before and he wasn't about to get killed by his friend.

"Sorry Teme." Naruto whispered. The blond looked at his friend with curiosity. "So now what teme. You have the girl and the house... What's next?"

"Proper wedding crap then life I guess." Sasuke shrugged as there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He sighed out.

"Uchiha-sama, these all need to be signed by you." The red head secretary said as she walked through the door. Naruto snorted quietly as he watched the woman shake her back end a little more than she needed to and lean over a little to far.

Sasuke ignored the woman and read over the papers. "Hn. These don't make any sense. I already told Hyyuga that I signed these papers." Sasuke said furrowing his brow and looking up at Karin. "Do not bring me papers I've already signed once before." He snapped before ushering her out of his office.

"You need a new secretary..." Naruto laughed as Sasuke closed the door. "Seriously dude what was that?" He asked pointing at the door. "Miss I want down his pants so I'm gonna dress like a slut and bring him the wrong papers."

Sasuke grunted and packed up his belongings for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Two more chapters and this story is over with. :O After it's completed perhaps I'll do the prequel to Poster boy next... (:<strong>

**Yay they have a houseee. :D  
><strong>

**Review my loves!**


	5. Chapter Four

Sasuke let a small smile form as he watched the backdoor open. Today was the big day or well second big day. This was for the family in Konoha... Nearly three months ago was their real big day. Waiting for the music to start Sasuke glanced at the guest seeing who actually made it and who didn't.

He spotted his parents and brother in the front row. He recalled how demanding his mother had been to come to this wedding and being the Mama's boy he is he let her. He caught sight of Tatsuki, his new seretary who was much more interested in getting the job done then down his pants. He actually thought she had less emotions that he did. Then he saw a few people he didn't know assuming they were Sakura's co-workers or the people Ino managed to sneak in.

Finally as the music started Sasuke's attention was snapped back to the door aisle and the back door. He stood there in awe as he watched his wife and her father glide down the aisle. It was almost as if they were floating across the room towards him.

Once the two of them got there the priest asked who was giving the bride away. "Her mother and I." Her father said softly before handing Sakura's hand to Sasuke's. Sakura smiled widely as she stepped up next to Sasuke and listened to the priest go about making their life together one to last forever.

Sakura hummed a little quietly as the priest seem to go on a little longer than she would have liked. Feeling a squeeze to her hand she glanced up at Sasuke who shook his head slightly enough to make the tips of his hair sway. He raised and eye brow when she lightly stepped on his foot.  
>She smiled up at him again before turning back to the priest. They had finally come to the ending. "Do you Sasuke Uchiha take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"<p>

"I do." He said kinda monotoned but with a short nod.

"And do you Sakura Haruno take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course, I do." She giggled quietly. The priest gave her a short smile before turning his attention back to the guest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest said loudly and Sasuke didn't bother to wait for the end of the man's sentence before pulling Sakura into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Oh Sakura you really are one lucky woman." One of her co-workers said before giggling as she watched Sasuke talk with his parents. "Ohh... I bet he's gonna be a good father some day." She laughed and Sakura shook her head with amusment.<p>

"He will be one day. He doesn't like to admit it but he loves kids." Sakura giggled before smoothing her dress out. "He has taken a liking to one of my patients, Kiku." She explains softly.

"Oh... Kiku... That's the little girl who's across from Mister Taka isn't it?" another co-work says butting into the conversation now. Sakura smiled sadly and nodded.

"I don't have the heart to tell either of them she's not gonna make it past Chirstmas... Or at least the science says she won't..." Sakura said quietly and looking away. Noting how uncomfortable Sakura suddenly became the women quickly desided to change the subject.

"Who are those people your husband is talking to?" One co-work asked. Sakura glanced up before smiling widely.

"Some friends we haven't seen in a long time." She said before excusing herself from the group to join her husband. "Gaara-kun!" Sakura said happily before hugging the red head. Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded at the man.

"Sakura-chan." Gaara said quietly and gave her a short hug.

Sakura giggled and let go of him before looking him over and smiling. "You clean up well." She grinned before turning to the two other siblings standing there and hugging them as well.

"Oh Kankuro decided to ditch the face paint finally?" Sakura giggled as she noted the middle sibling's face was clear of any purple face paint he usually wore.

"Nope. I just decided I didn't want to be the star of your wedding." He teased back but smiled and threw a arm around her shoulder.

Temari looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Eh?" She shook her head. "It's more like he'd look like one terrifying clown to the children here..." She smirked before greeting Sasuke. "It's a pleasure to see you again Sasuke. How's buesniess?" She asked smiling at him.

Sasuke frowned a little but shrugged. "The same still." He sighed before pulling Sakura from Kankuro and to his side. Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around him whispered something softly in his ear. "Hn." He shrugged and smirked at her.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until they were called to the dance floor. Sighing softly as they swayed for a few seconds Sasuke keeping his eyes on her looked down questioningly. "I can't dance Sasuke-kun you know that." Sakura whispered quietly as she looked down at the floor. Sasuke smirked slightly and pulled her closer and lifted her up so slightly. "Sasuke! Put me down." She exclaimed suddenly gripping his shoulder tightly and wouldn't let go.<p>

"Hn."

Sasuke sighed before placing Sakura back down but on his own feet instead of the floor. "Sasuke!" Sakura snapped quietly looking up at him kinda annoyed until she realized what he was doing and giggled.  
>"Don't say a word." He hushed her with a kiss to the forehead. Sasuke slowly started to waltz around the floor with Sakura as she smiled and kissed him every now and then. By the end of the dance Sasuke's toes were numb from Sakura's weight and he could have sworn he might had broken one or two of them. Giving her the vary rare smile of his to her he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.<p>

Which sent the guest into a small cheer and state of shock to see the Uchiha Sasuke, known for his lack of affection and emotions in general be so open with was set off into another round of giggles as she glanced behind her husband and saw Naruto and Garra in a heated discussion and while poor Yuki sat between them at the table that Naruto had been feeding the baby at.  
>Curious on her sudden giggles he glanced behind her and almost couldn't help the amused smirk to spread across his face as he watched the two arguing men.<p>

Sakura finally decided to stop this argument as it got a little out of hand and poor Yuki was sitting there not being feed and starting to get upset. Pushing past other guest she stopped at the table and folded her arms and looked at the two who didn't acknowledge her at first and continued.  
>"Boys."<p>

"He- Oh Hi Sakura-chan."

"Ha-Uchiha-san."

Sakura smiled as both boys looked sheepish and hung their head's in shame. "You're scaring poor Yuki. If you wanna continue give me Yuki and go out into the hall." Sakura said as the little girl reached for her. Naruto looked down at his daughter in horror as he realized he had forgotten her but handed her over to Sakura who instantly smiled as the girl snuggled into her arms.

"Sorry Yuki-chan." Naruto said softly kissing her hair before looking sheepishly at Sakura. "Hina-chan is off talking with the other girls somewhere over there..." he said pointing in a direction he last saw his wife.

* * *

><p>Returning to Sasuke with Yuki he noted how Sakura seemed be perfectly content with Yuki's death grip on Sakura's shoulder. Bouncing the little girl lightly as she patted the girls back. She shrugged a little. "I had to save poor Yuki and I can't find Hina-chan." She said sheepishly as she scanned the crowds again.<p>

They saw their mothers talking happily to each other while and how adorable they their children looked tonight. Sighing slightly as Itachi came to stand next to the married couple. "Mother has gone insane..." He sighed as he glanced over at Yuki and Sakura. "She thinks that I should get married... But I'm perfectly content alone..."

"Nee. Tachi-nii... Marriage is a good thing. Look at Sasuke-kun and I... I got the pretty much emotionless man to marry me." Sakura giggled as Sasuke glared at her slightly. "Besides you know your mother won't stop until you at least date someone." She added.

Sakura's mother smiled as she saw Sakura holding Naruto's daughter. She strolled over to the three standing in conversation and pulled little Yuki from Sakura. "Ohhh you're a sleepy little girl aren't you?" she cooed as the baby's eyes drooped every few seconds. "Sakura sweetie what are you doing with Naruto's daughter?"

"Naruto and Gaara-kun were getting into a kinda heated debate... which was scaring poor Yuki-chan... I demanded the baby and for them to finish their conversation in the hall... Sasuke-kun... could you check and make sure they aren't killing each other?" Sakura asked suddenly realizing that she possibly sent them to their doom. Sasuke nodded before leaving his wife and her mother to stand near the back of the room. "Besides... Itachi-nii seemed to be anti-social tonight..." She added glancing at the tall dark haired man who sent her a glare from behind his glasses. "You know it's true. You're always anti-social when it comes to big groups... You stand around by walls and the door so you can get away quickly." Sakura said turning to the man. Sakura's mother chuckled before shaking her head.

"Sakura-chan... I'll go find Hinata... In the mean time you dance or something..." Her mother smiled.

Sakura nodded before turning to Itachi and smiled. "You mister are going to dance wheather you like it or not." she said before grabbing his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. It was a slow song that had started to play but it wasn't a mushy song so Sakura seemed it was appropriate for them to dance too. "You can be anti-social anywhere but here. It'd make me a little more happy knowing that everyone is having a good time." She babbled on as her husbands older brother stood kinda still on the dance floor. "you're suppose to sway or something. Step in circles if you have to." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Finally they stared to sway slowly as Sakura continued her one-sided conversation. "You know... I think you're scared to fall in love." She said finally at the end of her rant and Itachi looked at her in surprise. "Admit it... You don't want to break your heart looking for a girl."

"Fine... I'm afraid to get my heart broken... again." He mumbled softly. Sakura looked up at him before hugging him tightly.

They could hear his brother clear his throat behind her and she giggled. "Are you already replacing me?" Sasuke asked slightly amused but also slightly annoyed.

"Nope. I was trying to convince your brother that it's okay to fall in love. Itachi-nii... Look at Sasuke-kun he's fallen in love with me... Do you have any idea on how much he hated me the first time we met... I mean seriously... Spilling soda on him. He was so made at me he made me buy him new pants!" Sakura said giggling. "You don't have to open up right away to the first girl you see but you can at least try talking to other than us... I mean half of my co-workers all gave you the googly eyes because they didn't know Sasuke-kun had 'such a hot older brother.' Their words not mine..."

* * *

><p>Sakura giggled as the women gathered behind her and they waited for her bouquet to be thrown. She let out a laugh as their screeches got louder as the flower arrangement came towards them. Turning to see who caught the bouquet Sakura nearly fell to the floor laughing Tatsuki, Sasuke's new secretary stood holding the flowers in her arms in shock. Needless to say the other woman were in shock as well. From the stories they had heard and talking to the dark haired woman that night they knew she lacked emotions.<p>

She blushed a little as Sasuke sat her down in the chair in front of her. She didn't know who was more embarrassed her or Sasuke but judging by the color on his cheeks him. She laughed as her husband lifted up the bottom of her dress and his head disappeared. She giggled a little as she felt a kiss pressed to her knee before pulling the garter with his teeth. She couldn't stop her laughter from ringing out as he got down to her ankle and his hair tickled her knees.

Reappearing from under his wifes dress he flung the garter behind him and heard gasps. At the last second Itachi stepped into the crowd of men and managed to catch the garment unexpectedly. Sakura grinned widely at her brother-in-law and nodded towards Tatsuki who stood eying him. It was the first time she or Sasuke had seen color bloom on the older Uchiha's cheeks. Sakura giggled even more as the two were called to the dance floor. They stared unsure of each other before actually dancing. The mumbled pleasantries with each other to humor the pink haired bride.

Sakura smiled widely as she watched the two most emotionless people dance and talk among themselves. She jumped a little as someone poked her from behind and found her favorite red haired man behind her. "Gaara-kun." Sakura scold before giggling helplessly as he held up a small flower to her. She had known the Sand siblings since childhood and at one point dated the youngest for a brief period in high school but decided it was too weird and stayed close friends afterwards. "Thank you." She said taking the flower.

"I figured it was the least I could do... I did kinda steal it from you garden... I hope you don't mind." He shrugged. Sakura giggled before placing it in her hair. "It's a lovely touch though and I'm not entirely sure how your husband will take me giving you flowers." Gaara rambled for a few minutes.

Grabbing his hand and squeezing it Sakura smirked. "Sasuke-kun will just have to deal with my little brother giving me flowers from my own garden." She giggled before pulling him to the dance floor. She had made a point to Sasuke earlier into the night that she wanted to dance with the young red head giggling slightly as she caught Sasuke's eye and how he suddenly seemed to glare at the poor man she was dancing with. "I'll straighten him out later. Right now we are dancing and being two silly high school students on a Friday night again."

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyy Gaara made a appereance...(Figures he had to join in at the last second lol) However this is the second to last chapter. D: <strong>

**Buttt I have more planned and I have no idea how a traditional **** Japanese wedding works so I used what I know and stuff... Blah... I do admit the end of this chapter is kinda a jumbled mess but that's alright it might make sense later... :p Probably not oh well...**

**Anyways this is the longest chapter of the Poster Boy series coming in at 2,608 words. I pretty much had a spaz attack after hitting past 2,000. :P**

**And while Bridezilla is coming to an end that does not mean it's the end of the Poster Boy series... I'm either gonna do a sequel to Bridzilla or a prequel to Poster Boy. ^^**

**Butttt... It'll have to wait until I have time. :p to much stuff to do and so little time... Hopefully this chapter will hold you over cause it's extra long and I finally updated. Xp**

**Review pretty please my dear readers? I'll send virtual cookies to everyone! :3 **


	6. Chapter Five

"But momma." A child's voice whined.

"Keiko... Listen to your mother..." A monotoned voice sighed as he watched the young child fight with his wife. A ghost of a smile flickered across his face as he saw the imfamous pout from the little girl. Her bright green eyes held a stubborn determination in them.

"Keiko-chan you know the rules. Now come here." Sakura said sternly giving the little girl a look. That's all it took for Keiko, their six year old daughter to walk over to her side and take her hand.

Keiko pouted the whole way across the street not seeing the point of holding mommy or daddy's hand any more. She was six. Six year olds don't hold mommy or daddy's hand crossing the street.

"Momma." She whined again halfway across the street. "I'm a big girl I can walk by myself." She continued to whine.

"But what would happen if you were to get lost from us or someone snatched you up?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"Then you'd fight who ever tried to take me off Daddy!" The girl squealed and tugged on Sasuke's hand. "And I wouldn't get lost... You can't loose momma with her pink hair!" The girl said gleefully. Which caused Sasuke to smirk as Sakura's ears went red and she counted in her head. Naruto had made the comment a few months back and that was Keiko's excuse for if she wandered away from them.

"Keiko that's not the point." Sakura said with a sigh. "The point is we are on vacation. It's very easy for you to get lost and we don't wanna lose you." She added a few moments later.

"Keiko-chan," Sasuke said quietly. "That isn't really an excuse especially when we're on vacation." He sighed and gave Sakura a look. The little girl finally settled down and held onto Sasuke's hand for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Flopping into their bed Sakura groaned softly as she felt Sasuke lay down next to her. "Wpat wuf worfe wan wxpectd..." She moaned out into a pillow. Sasuke watched amused at her backside before rubbing her shoulders.<p>

"No... It would have been worse if we actually lose Keiko..." He shrugged as he pulled her to him. "Perhaps letting her get 'lost' might make her realize what we're talking about..."

Sakura flung herself up and glared at her husband. "We are not purposely loosing our daughter to make a point." She snapped.

"I didn't say loose. I said lost... there is a difference... I have to stop by the branch tomorrow afternoon... You know how she likes to explore around Headquarters."He said giving her a face. Sakura sighed and thought about it for a few seconds.

"That'd be mean Sasuke... I don't want out six year old to hate us for the rest of her life..."

"You'd rather let her get lost in a park or somewhere without a security?"

"Mou... Sasuke-kun. I don't want her to get lost period. They fact that she wanders around Head quarters or any other branch doesn't mean anything she always ends up coming back to what ever office or meeting room you are in." Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was frustrated with Sasuke he didn't get the point was she said no. So she pulled herself from him and turned the lights out while lying down. She wasn't going to talk about it anymore tonight and she really just wanted some sleep.

Sensing she wasn't happy with him he let a sigh out before kissing her cheek and getting up. He'd let her cool down for a little bit by retreating to the bathroom for a shower.

Sakura smiled slightly as she felt him kiss her cheek again. She rolled over and snuggled up next to him. "I'm sorry... I just don't like the idea of letting her wander to far away..." She whispered as she drifted in and out of sleep. Despite being called a very cold man Sasuke was actually really warm and cuddly. She never pegged Sasuke to be the cuddling kinda person but here she was all snuggled up and he was perfectly content with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Waking up to a hyper active six year old was not on either parents list for that morning but when Keiko, the larger than life little girl flung herself into their bed and she shouted loudly. "GOOD MORNING!" She giggled as felt her father's hand grip the front of her shirt and lifted her off him.<p>

"Keiko..." He said slightly grumpy from being disturbed. Despite being a morning person he was rather grumpy in the morning without his morning coffee.

"Uncle Tachi and Miss Tatsuki-san are making out on the couch." Keiko babbled which sent Sasuke into a up right position in a matter of seconds. "I told them that was gross..." she added as she snuggled up next to her mother while Sasuke got up to take care of his brother and secretary's displays of affection. "Morning momma." Keiko murmured.

Sasuke stared slightly disguested at the display of affection that was going on in their suite's living room. "This is gross..." He muttered catching they two people on the couch. "What are you doing here this early?" He snapped after they pulled away and looked at him. He wasn't entirely thrilled they were hear at seven thirty Saturday morning.

"Little brother Mother wished for me to check up on you and Tatsuki-chan came along... She wanted to know if you'd like dinner with them this evening..."

"Mother doesn't own a phone?"

"She complained you didn't answer when she called a couple hours ago."

"If she called at five in the morning then clearly I'm not going to answer. Why would she even call at five in the morning?"

Itachi shrugged before glancing at Tatsuki then back at his brother. "If you are going to go make out some more go find your own room... I'll call Mother later." Sasuke sighed kicking his brother and girlfriend out. Entering back into the bedroom he smiled as he saw his daughter curled up to the now semi-awake Sakura. Laying back down in the bed he leaned over Keiko and kissed Sakura good morning.

"Morning."She sighed as Sasuke pulled away from her. "Keiko-chan's sudden burst of energy suddenly crashed as soon as she laid down with me." She mumbled and leaned towards Sasuke. "I kinda miss holding her like this sometimes..."

"I'm sure you'll feel better in a few months." He murmured with a hint of a smile as he rested a hand over the girl and on Sakura's stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Flufftastical sappyness I know. Butttt I couldn't think of a good way to end this and it seems to be cuteish... I guess... I'm not entierly thrilled with how the story ended I'm sure it could have ended a lot better but For now it works... <strong>

**Besides I'm getting yelled at to update by a couple people... -stares directly at bestest friend in the whole world- Yes I mean you.**

** -Sigh- Last chapter of Bridezilla... However I'm thinking about a prequel to Poster boy... But that will take a few months to actually get out cause I have other stories I need to work on...**

** Reviews for the last time and make an author happy?**


End file.
